


Rumor Has It

by moonbands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, No Smut, malum, mentions of foursome, not actually a foursome tho, ummm idek what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael Clifford is a legend, Calum, Luke, and Ashton don't realize how much of that is actually true and how much of it is just made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pnkrckclffrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnkrckclffrd/gifts).



(A/N: I'm posting this because it's my birthday, and we should all spread the love of almost sexual fics instead of keeping it to myself. So happy birthday to me, and enjoy my birthday present to you!)

In Calum's group of friends, a certain rough-looking boy was the topic of conversation more often than not. They didn't mean to always be talking about him, he just wandered into their thoughts, and consequently, into their conversations. It was as though the three boys had an obsession with the dude that always showed up to class late and dyed his hair a different color each month. And, well, that's basically what it amounted to: an obsession.

"What do you think he got up to last night?" Luke would ask on a day that Michael seemed to be more irritated towards light.

"Did you see his hair? What do you think?" Ashton would point out on a random day in the middle of the week when Michael showed up with blue hair.

"I wonder how many people he's got lining his block waiting to have their turn with him?" Calum would sigh on a particular day where Michael looked extra hot.

Yes, Calum and his friends liked to fantasize about Michael a lot. They made up stories of him partying late at night, getting handjobs from pretty girls at the back of a club he was too young to enter. Stories of him meeting band members across the world for a concert and some drinks. Stories of him and his leather jacket getting into fights with people shorter than him, always winning. Always.

Although they wouldn't admit it, the stories had become such a big part of their conversations that they started believing their own inferences. Michael had sort of become a legend within the group of boys, almost untouchable with the famosity that came with being talked about. Sure, Julie holds the biggest parties every year, and Patrick can do a hand stand while drinking shots, but nothing compares to the miscommunicated adventures of Michael Clifford. 

Michael Clifford has rode motorcycles through Las Vegas. Michael Clifford has taken smoke breaks with the members of Iron Maiden. Michael Clifford has done every badass thing Calum's group of friends could ever come up with, and they're always thirsting to get their hands on another story, another lie to tell themselves for the benefit of saying, "I knew Michael Clifford before he was famous."

Of course, none of them expect to ever actually meet Michael Clifford. He is way too cool for them, way out of their league. It'd be outrageously lucky for one of them to come face to face with THE Michael Clifford. 

"He's so hot," Luke whines one day as soon as he spots Michael across the room from him. He slumps in his seat, his bottom lip forming a pout, as if he knows he doesn't have a chance with him. 

"Look at him, Ash," Calum practically begs, feeling Luke's pain. "Look at him, and tell me he doesn't at least get you going just a tiny bit?" 

Ashton rolls his eyes but looks anyways before Michael darts from the room, nodding his head towards Calum. "If I say my dick is pleased at the sight of him, will you stop making a big deal about me being asexual? If I lie, will it shut you up?" 

"I just never pictured Mister Gets-Boners-Whenever-Someone-Touches-Me to be asexual," Calum retorts, almost dropping the stack of cards he's shuffling as Luke purposely shoves him. They're playing a card game in their dorm, where they have optimal Michael spotting most of the time. 

"Just because I get boners doesn't mean I have a sex drive," Ashton argues, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, it's better than jerking off every night to a guy that probably doesn't even know you exist."

Calum's face heats up, and he starts dealing the cards to avoid being confronted about his nightly habits. It works, thankfully, but as usual, as the night goes on while they play more and more card games, the topic always veers off to Michael.

"Do you think he likes dicks or chicks?" Calum asks, giving Luke both of his twos.

"He's too hot for you, why does it matter?" Ashton points out, giving Luke a two as well. The youngest smiles smugly as he sets the book down on the coffee table.

"Fuck off. He could be gay, and then he'd fall in love with me, and we could have beautiful adopted children together," Calum grumbles as he gives Ashton his four.

"You mean fall in love with me," Luke corrects, telling Ashton to go fish. 

"If he's going to be falling in love with any of us, it'd be me. I've been told I'm like sunshine," Ashton beams, and the other two have to agree, but they don't say it out loud.

"You mean annoyingly hot, and you come up every day just to bother us?" Luke jokes, earning a random monopoly piece that seems to come out of nowhere thrown at him. 

"I'll agree with you, I'm definitely hot."

"What do you think Michael's doing right now?"

Calum's question is met by semi enthusiastic groans at the topic going back to Michael, but all three of them can't help but love it anyways.

 

Normally, the three of them don't see Michael at parties. They suspect he's too busy and off doing other things besides partying with the lot of drunk young adults. It seems as if the gods have been listening to their silent prayers because it's a Friday night, and they all see the boy's matted blue hair and black leather jacket as soon as they walk in the house as if their Michael radars go off all at once. 

The boy is to the side of the dance floor, a girl on either side of him as he looks on with a drink in one hand. He looks sweaty, and one look at the rest of his friends has Calum convinced they'd all take him right then and there if he wanted them to.

"What is he doing here?" Ashton asks loudly, grabbing Calum's wrist to pull him through the crowd at the front door.

"How should I know?" Calum asks back just as he latches on to Luke's wrist. The three of them make a line as they stumble through the house, finding themselves in the kitchen. It's a little quieter, but there are various people standing around and munching on the snacks put out. There's a whole table filled with sodas of all kinds and a keg at the end, most likely filled with a gross tasting, cheap beer. 

Ashton looks like he's made to fill plastic cups with bad beer as he hands them back one by one until all three of them have alcohol and maybe even a little of coca cola mixed in, no matter how horrible it tastes. This is a party, they shouldn't have to worry about what drinks they consume. All they should worry about is the person they end up grinding on at the dance floor.

It doesn't take long for Calum to finish half his beer, and he's pushing it into Luke's hand when the need to dance hits him like a ton of bricks. He's been watching everyone for a while, and he just wants to have fun like them.

Waving his friends off, he slides in between the body of people, moving against randoms until he gets to the middle of the floor. He lets himself be carried away by the music, and makes goofy faces at his friends when he looks back at them. Luke hands the two of their cups to Ashton, who fumbles with the drinks before just setting them all down. Luke grabs Ashton's hand, and then they're all in the middle, grinding against people they don't know or people they know of but have never talked to before. At one point in the span of ten minutes, they've each danced with twelve people including each other.

Luke and Ashton are facing each other, one of Luke's arms around Ashton's neck even though there's a person right behind Luke moving against him. He grinds against the both of them, not really knowing who the other person is and not really caring. Calum takes the hands of a girl he's pretty sure he's met before and does some cute dance move, which has the girl fawning all over him. They're all having a great time with flushed cheeks and sweaty bodies, when Ashton looks up to see who he's sharing Luke with.

His mouth drops open for a second before realizing it's impolite. He moves his mouth to Luke's ear, playing it off like he's saying words for only one person, which he is, but not for the reasons anyone would expect. "You're not going to believe who's behind you," he half-whispers, his lips brushing against Luke's earlobe.

Luke rolls his eyes at Ashton before flipping around to grind on the person behind him. His hips stutter as his eyes meet the other person's, and he's frozen until Ashton's hands are on his hips, and he's moving again. Ashton barely sees Calum slip past him, but reaches for his arm anyways and pulls him up behind him, much to the annoyance of the girl he was dancing with.

"Calum, look," Ashton says as quietly as he can when the music is so loud. He puts Calum's hands on his waist, creating a chain of grinding boys in the middle of the dance floor. Calum looks over Ashton's shoulder and practically moans at the sight, pushing his lips against Ashton's t-shirt to stop from being too loud. 

Calum's eyes meet Michael's, and he would've melted on the spot had Ashton not been a brick wall holding his hands. Calum can't believe he's got his two boys grinding on their fantasy. He watches carefully as Michael's eyes don't leave his face, but he's lifting up Luke's leg and holding it against side. Calum swears he could jizz his pants just at the sight.

"How the fuck are you not turned on by Michael fucking Clifford?" Calum growls into Ashton's ear, his grip tightening on his waist.

Ashton turns his head to be heard by Calum, "Something's wrong with my body, I'm pretty sure Luke can feel everything." Calum giggles in Ashton's ear, which totally should have ruined the moment, but it's Michael Clifford for god's sake.

Michael leans forward to say something to Luke, who nods before letting Michael leave. Luke turns around to two very appalled boys that also look like they're about to murder him. "Calm down, guys!" Luke laughs, wrapping an arm around Ashton again. "Michael just asked if we'd like to come over to his place."

There's a beat for further explanation, but nothing comes. "What did you tell him?" Ashton asks impatiently, rubbing roughly against Luke. 

"I said yes, and he told me to check with you two before meeting him outside."

Luke has never seen Ashton or Calum run so fast out of a party, but it's not like he wasn't directly behind them. They make it to the front door in record time, composing themselves before walking outside together. Their Michael radars pinpoint him across the street, leaning up against a sleek black car. 

He smiles at them, his eyes crinkling as they get closer. "Do you all need a ride?" He takes a hand out of his pocket and sets it on the hood of his car gently, showing that it's his.

Ashton looks over at Luke, who looks over at Calum, as if he's the leader of the group. In all actuality, it takes a pinch over his jeans to make any noise at all, and it really was just a squeak before a nod. "God," Ashton mutters under his breath. "We'll take a ride," he tells Michael.

Michael just smirks knowingly, like there's something to know, and he unlocks the car before climbing in the front seat. There's a second before the other three boys start moving towards the passenger seat, and Calum is about to reach the handle with Ashton's hand wrapped around his wrist when Luke screams, "Shotgun!"

And it's all grumbles as Michael and Ashton climb into the back of the car, immediately awing at the cool interior. The tan leather seats with black lining make the inside warmer, and the carpeting on the floor makes it feel more welcoming. As Michael starts the car, a song comes on the radio, which Michael immediately turns the volume down to a more acceptable level.

"So, I'm Ashton," the boy in back speaks up as they pull away from the curb. "Luke is up front--"

"I know your names," Michael cuts in, lifting a hand to run through his sweaty hair. "I've heard some stories about you and how you guys are always together."

There's a pause as all the boys feel their heartbeats quicken. Michael Clifford knows who they are. 

"What kind of stories?" Luke asks curiously while Michael makes a turn into a different neighborhood.

"Just stories . . ." Michael trails off, and his cool manner shrinks away as he grows uncomfortable. "Do you guys, um, are you a couple? Wait, not a couple. A group? Do you guys date each other?" Calum doesn't think he's ever seen a more endearing boy.

Before any of them can answer, Ashton bursts out laughing. "A couple?" He gets out between laughs. "You mean, oh my god, a threesome? Why would I ever date these two?"

Calum whole-heartedly punches Ashton's arm, causing his laughter to die down as he rubs the sore spot. "Shut up, you fucker. You'd be lucky to date either one of us." 

"Yeah. This ruins your chance of ever getting with me, Irwin," Luke adds in, turning around in his seat to stare Ashton down. The tips of his ears are red, possibly from Michael's assumption that they were all dating, but he hides it as efficiently as he can.

"So, that's a no?" Michael asks, an amused smirk on his lips. He pulls into a driveway of a neat little house with all the lights off, and the garage door opens to pull his car into. Ashton quickly looks around the small space for any sign of a motorcycle, but all he sees are a few boxes and three bicycles hanging from the ceiling by pulleys.

"No, we are not dating each other," Luke answers politely, getting out of the car after Michael does. He walks around the front, standing at the door into the house that Michael holds open. He waits for the other two before stepping closer to Michael to let them through. 

Michael leans in and whispers in his ear, "So does that mean I can kiss you and they wouldn't get jealous?" His lips brush across Luke's cheek, pulling away when they reach his chin.

Luke's breath hitches and he composes himself before looking up at Michael. "Well, they certainly wouldn't be jealous of you, but they might be jealous of me." He steps away and follows his friends inside, stopping to take off his shoes and moving into the small hallway. 

Calum and Ashton are looking around the house from their spots, and turn to Michael as he shuts the garage door. Michael guides the group into a room just off the little hallway, where the walls are painted white and everything is decorated with a red and black theme. There's a huge T.V. on the wall and a shelf full of video games and movies underneath.

Calum automatically gets closer to the shelf to look through the cases. "Welcome to the Man Cave. Make yourself at home," Michael tells them all, sitting on the couch facing the T.V. Ashton shuffles over to sit next to Michael, and Luke sits on the other side of Ashton. That leaves Calum the single chair next to the couch when he's done looking through Michael's collection.

"You have some great games," Calum praises, smiling widely at Michael.

"Thanks. We could play some games if you want?" he suggests, turning on the T.V., grabbing an Xbox controller, and kicking his feet up onto the foot rest. He sheds his leather jacket, draping it over the arm of the couch. His tough exterior immediately softens up, but the colored hair and tattoos on his arms keep him looking his normal self. His sleeves seem to be cut at the seams, and his biceps are staring Ashton right in the face.

"Do you work out?" Ashton asks after Michael tells Calum to pick out a game. His eyes stare at the dreamy muscles of the boy next to him. He knows they're just muscles, and probably not super great ones, but they're on Michael and they're perfect.

"Nope," Michael answers, starting whatever game Calum chose. "I play guitar and jam around my house, but that's about as much exercise I'm willing to do. I mostly just stay inside and play video games."

The room is quiet except for the background music of the opening screen for the game as the boys process this information. "You don't do anything else?" Luke asks, moving closer to Ashton as curiosity takes over the best of him.

"Not really, no." Michael starts to shift uncomfortably as all eyes turn to him, the game forgotten.

"Have you ever rode a motorcycle?" Ashton questions.

"No, but I rode a scooter once, so that's like a motorcycle right?" Michael gives away, his fingers fiddling with the controllers in his hands.

"Have you ever had smokes with band members?" Calum interrogates, his eyes glancing at his friends, who look just as confused as him.

"No, I don't know any band members besides, like, local bands. And I don't smoke."

"Have you been to Las Vegas?"

"My mom would never let me go there, I'd come back broke."

"Why don't you normally go to parties?"

"Is it question Michael night? Why so many questions? And how do you know I don't go to parties?" Michael seems a bit annoyed, and he's slouching in his spot on the couch.

The three boys turn their heads downwards, not willing to admit to their many conversations about the boy sitting next to them. Michael sighs and slumps in his place.

"You know," he starts, turning to look at each of them. "I thought I'd invite you guys here because you all look at me like I'm the missing link of your group or something, and we could hang out together and figure out if some fucked up god actually did make me a missing link, or you all just stare at me for no apparent reason. And yet, here you are, asking me all these questions about what I do with my life and looking at me like I disappointed you because, sorry, my life isn't that special. It's like I have five parents now who don't appreciate how amazing of a person I am without all that stuff. I thought we could be friends and bitch about life together but if you're just going to stare at me and ask me if I've gone to the moon, which I haven't, then I'm going to ask you to leave, and I'm going to get myself a beer and play some really gory game and pretend I have friends like you guys that don't live on the other side of the world to play with."

All four of them sit in silence after Michael's spiel, the three friends feeling especially guilty now that they realize how obnoxious they were being. This was not a good first impression. Eventually, Luke picks up a controller to wave around, and they agree to start the game again.

"Sorry that we made you feel that way," Ashton apologizes, running his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. 

"Yeah," Calum helps with his monosyllable word. "We just didn't expect someone as hot as you--I mean, uh, yeah, as hot as you to not go out." Calum doesn't let his eyes trail over to Michael to catch his reaction. 

Michael smirks and looks around the room at the three boys. Luke and Ashton's gazes shy away from his line of eyesight. "So you all think I'm hot?" he asks, his eyes turning back to the screen to cream Luke in their game, but Luke's pretty sure he could've done that with his eyes closed.

"Duh," Ashton very rudely answers for a man of smiles and sunshine. "You practically fucked Luke on the dance floor and gave Calum and I quite a show of it."

"It was clearly for entertainment purposes," Michael retorts, causing Luke to make an insulted sound as he furiously fingers at the controller in his hand. "I mean, I did like 'practically fucking' Luke."

"If this is a man cave, why don't we get men all over it?" Luke asks, which makes the rest of the boys confused. Luke glances around the room and finds a blush creeping up his neck. "Um, never mind. I didn't say that."

When Ashton gets it, he starts laughing and slaps his hand against Luke's thigh, making the younger boy jump in his seat. Calum and Michael continue to share confused looks with each other.

And then they watch as Ashton leans in to Luke's ear and whispers something in it, not loud enough to be heard over the explosions from the speakers. Luke's cheeks flush red, and his mouth pops open, but no words come out. Ashton giggles and bites at Luke's earlobe before pulling back, settling in his seat.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Michael asks, glancing at the red tint to Luke's face that doesn't seem to be going away any time soon. 

"No, Ashton just finds it amusing to make situations very sexual since he's not effected whatsoever," Luke replies with a pout.

"We're in a sexual situation?" Michael asks, and his right eyelid drops in a wink when Luke glances at him. 

"You're such a tease, Michael Clifford," Ashton laughs, leaning against the younger boy's arm. His finger drifts over to Michael's skin on his wrist, and draws circles as he watches the shifts of jealous looks on his best friends' faces.

"Apparently so are you." Michael turns his face into Ashton's neck and gives a show of pressing his lips against the side, sucking the skin into his mouth. Ashton tilts his head to the side, liking the feeling.

"You guys wouldn't decline a foursome would you?" Ashton asks, solely for the purpose of seeing the red cheeks of his friends, but not opposed to the idea himself. He doesn't care for sexual intercourse, sure, but he's never had a foursome, and it could be fun.

"Assuming all of you like guys, then?" Michael asks, moving his lips to Ashton's jaw.

"I mean, we did create a male grinding train on the dance floor earlier," Calum reminds him. He tugs at the collar of his shirt, getting hot just from watching Michael's lips work on Ashton's skin.

"Well, some straight guys don't care about fragile masculinities and are just really open with their friends," Michael defends himself, putting his hand on Ashton's scruffy cheek and turning his head to face him. There's a second where each of them look in each other's eyes. Michael's looking at Ashton like he could eat him, and Ashton just has a smirk on his face.

Michael leans forward and catches Ashton's lips with his. He points his finger at Calum and beckons him over to the three boys on the couch, all the while working Ashton's mouth open without using his tongue. It's hot to see, Ashton's tongue dipping into Michael's mouth as if daintily asking his tongue to play. Michael's fingers thread through Ashton's hair as he moves closer, practically on top of Ashton's lap, to allow Calum room to join them on the couch. 

Michael sucks Ashton's bottom lip before swiping it with his tongue, meeting Ashton's as it pokes out. Ashton giggles cutely, moving his hands to Michael's back pockets and slipping them inside, pulling him forward so their chests are flushed against each other.

"Are you two just going to sit there or do I have to do everything myself?" Michael asks, the exasperated tone in his voice backed up with a smile. He turns to Calum, reaching his arm forward to cup his cheek. His thumb rubs over Calum's stubble as he leans in, his gaze focused in on Calum's lips. Calum is pretty sure he stopped breathing three minutes ago.

As their lips touch, Michael's wet and soft ones to Calum's full ones, Michael feels hands at his sides. The fingers lift his t-shirt up just a little and smooth over his hip bones. Michael again laces his fingers into the hair on the back of Calum's neck, as if it's just a habit to do that to people he's kissing. Calum realizes it must be a dominance thing because he feels his body slack and his head tilt back to allow Michael access into his mouth. 

Before anything else happens, there's a knock on the door and a sweet female voice asking, "Michael?"

Almost as if he'd done this a thousand times before, Michael scrambles off of Ashton and Calum's lap, handing Luke and Ashton a controller before fixing all of their hair. He starts the game back up again and walks over to the door, and Calum sees a big smile on his face as he opens it, revealing an older lady that must be his mother.

"Hey, what's up?" Michael asks, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had friends here. I was just wondering if you were home yet," the lady explains. She smiles at Calum, the only one paying attention. Turning back to Michael, she finishes, "I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up too late. Have fun!" She waves to Calum, then leaves the doorway.

Michael shuts the door behind her and walks back over to the couch, choosing to sit on the single chair by himself. Ashton pauses the game and they all turn to look at Michael, who shrugs and kicks his feet up to set them on the coffee table. 

"Are we--do we--are we not going to--" Luke cuts himself off, his cheeks reddening as he looks down at his hands on the controller. 

"My mom knocking on the door kind of killed the mood," Michael answers simply, lifting his arms up to rest behind his head. 

Calum and Ashton turn to look at each other, and Ashton shrugs before turning the game back on. Luke is thrust in a panic mode as he realizes his guy is almost about to die. 

"I never got to kiss Michael," Luke mumbles, only loud enough for Ashton to hear. Ashton snorts and bumps his leg with Luke's. 

"The night is still young."

"It's like fucking 2 a.m.," Calum interjects. Ashton giggles before bringing back up the sole reason why all of them are probably still friends. 

"You never know with Michael Clifford."

 

(Bonus ending:

Michael looks up from where he's closed his eyes, about ready to fall asleep. "I heard my name."

"It's nothing."

"What?"

"No, you didn't.")


End file.
